


Dream

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You Wake up Next to the man of your dreams but is it real or just a dream?this can be anybody in the dream have fun with it :)
Relationships: Arin Hanson/You, Bob Muyskens/You, Ethan Nestor/You, Felix Kjellberg/You, Mark Fischbach/You, Matthew Patrick/You, Nathan Sharp/You, Sean McLoughlin/You, Tyler Scheid/You, Wade Barnes/You
Kudos: 41





	Dream

You opened your eyes for no reason, you just felt like it was the thing to do. When you opened them, you gazed across the bed at the sleeping face just inches from your face. His eyes were closed and his brow was slightly furrowed. You could see the round globes of his eyes darting back and forth beneath the delicate folds of skin that covered them. You wished you could see what kind of dream he was having. They moaned and shifted for a moment before setting himself back into a more peaceful sleep. 

You rose from the bed, carefully so as not to wake him. How could you disturb such a beatufil rest? You walked to the bathroom and shut the door softly. As you ran the water for your shower, you thought again of the sexy man that laid sleeping in your bed. How he had gotten there, you didn’t know. It seemed that you knew nothing until you had opened your eyes. There was nothing for you to know. It all began with this: you had never known anything before you opened your eyes and saw his face next to yours. You wish that it were true. 

You finished your short shower and wrapped yourself up in your bathrobe, you were cold. You wanted to feel the warmth again, like you had when you were laying next to them, watching his sleeping face. You left the room and stepped slowly across the floor to the bed. You stood there, silently admiring him from where you stood. The gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept on, oblivious to your loving gaze. 

The hand he held tucked to his cheek, such an innocent and childlike gesture that you felt a rising lump of pity for him. You stood for many long minutes watching them sleep, shamelessly stealing these moments to keep and hide away for as long as you could. You had the feeling you would never see him again this way, so small and innocent like almost a child. 

He shifted again a small whimper escaped from his throat as a dream struck a tender never. You saw his eyelids flutter but they didn’t open. He was having a bad dream. You couldn’t imagine what he was seeing in his mind's eye. You didn’t want to know. You circled around the to the foot of the bed until you stood directly over his sleeping form. Form here, you couldn’t see his face only his dark black hair. As you watched he whimpered again and curled into a fetal position. His hand that laid beside his face became a weak fist as he fought his dream battle with his inner demons. 

You knelt down beside the bed and rested a hand on his shoulder, you trailed a loving finger behind his ear. A sigh came from him as your touch helped him win his struggle. His dream left him as quickly as it did had come and gone, and he settled back to true sleep once more. For now his dreams gave him some peace, but they would return. Just as you knew they always had and always will. 

You rose up to your feet and let the bathrobe fall to the floor, now standing naked you crawled back into the bed and laid beside Him. You pulled the sheets up over your cold body and felt the heat from him envelop you in a comforting shroud. You gazed back into his sleeping face, watched his chest rise and fall and watched the slight rhythm of his pulse beating in his throat. You watched him stir and his breathing changed pace as he woke. 

He cracked his eyes opened and looked at you. Your heart lurched as his deep brown eyes pierced your soul. You felt as though he could see into you. A small smile touches his face as he looked at you from those beatufil windows. You returned it. “I”m okay” he said in a small whisper version of his voice “I’m okay, I’m okay.” You smiled again and reached out to him, and traveled your hand down the side of his face. 

He turned his face into your caress and settled into the pillow. You watched him fall asleep and that warm feeling flowed over you again. Then you woke up. 

The end.


End file.
